Secret Admirer
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: After a break up with Troy, Gabriella has a secret admirer but who is it? It's up to her and Taylor to find out. Eventually Ryella ONECHAPTER


**Secret Admirer **

**Summary:** After a break - up with Troy, Gabriella has a secret admirer but who is it? It's up to her and Taylor to find out. Eventually Ryella

* * *

It was the morning and Gabriella Montez went to her locker for her usual day. She got her usual book, her usual folders, her usual binder, and her usual notes. But then something unusual happened. She found a folded note. Almost everyday after school she cleans out her locker like she just did yesterday. Gabriella couldn't resist opening the note. As she unfolded, the note said:

_Gabriella, _

_I know that you just broke up with Troy and I feel really, really bad even though it's none of my business. Aside from that, I maybe pushing this a bit too fast but I sort of like you. Not in the friendship kind, but in the crush kind. I don't think you would ever feel the same about me. At least I have the courage to write this down and then put this in your locker. I hope that you understand._

_Your secret admirer _

Gabriella couldn't believe what she read. Nobody in her life had been this openly to her. Not even Troy. The trouble was that she doesn't know who wrote this down. Could it be Jason, Zeke, or Chad? No, she thought. They have Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. As this was going on in her head, the bell suddenly rang.

As Gabriella got to class, Ryan greeted her. She greeted back. As she sat down, she read the letter again and again. "What are you reading?" as Taylor saw Gabriella looking at the note. "It's nothing," she replied. "Come on just one peek?" "I said it was nothing." "If it was nothing, then why are you reading something huh?" Gabriella made a disturbed look at Taylor's remark. She eventually gave up. "Here," she said as she handed the letter to Taylor. "Wow, this guy has something for you doesn't he." "It's just a secret admirer letter." "We need to find out who this mystery guy is pronto!" "Taylor, we have classes to worry about then some letter." "Fine, then you'll never know who it is. It will keep haunting to for the rest of eternity." Gabriella downed her head. "Where's notebook?"

At lunchtime, Gabriella and Taylor started looking for the mysterious boy. They started off with the braniac table. Taylor would suspect that it could be one of them. "Braniacs, I have a very important message for you. Does this letter remind you of anything?" "What are you doing Taylor?" as Gabriella got embarrassed. "We're doing this mystery case remember?" "You don't just ask anyone if it's familiar to them!" Then one of the male braniacs interrupted them and said, "Actually none of us wrote that letter. Besides we're the shy types." "Don't deny mister!" Taylor jumped. "Let's just move on Taylor. If it's not them, it isn't them."

They moved on to the skater dude table. "Excuse me…uh, dudes," as Taylor tried speaking their language. "We have this "gnarly" letter you wrote for this chick." "Chick?!" Gabriella yelled. "Sorry, bro. We couldn't wrote anything this sick," Lance said. "It's not sick, it's romantic!" "That's slang for "cool"." "Oh, well excuse my grammar." As Gabriella dragged Taylor, "Come on." They went to the artists, the marching band, the cool kids, the anime lovers, and the drama club. "Though this person has real passion," Sharpay remarked. Taylor and Gabriella skipped the jocks because they were scared that troy would flip.

School has passed and still no case proven of the admirer. "Taylor, we've been doing this for about an hour and all I had was five celeries for lunch." "You should have had a bologna sandwich." "I'm a vegetarian and you know that. I think we should continue this tomorrow." "Okay, but try not to let this haunt you." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Taylor giggled.

Night had came and Gabriella was brushing her teeth. She still thought about the amazing thing happened to her. She then shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. "Taylor's right," she said to herself. "I shouldn't let this go to my head." As she fell asleep, she dreamt about her in high school where she was surrounded by many people. As they were passing by, Gabriella couldn't find her way. Then a hand grabbed her and saved her from almost being trampled. "Thanks for saving me," she said. "No problem," said a voice that was familiar. She then wondered and asked the question, "Are you my secret admirer?" "Yes I am." "But then who are you?" "You'll find out." The mysterious person started to go away but the more Gabriella ran after, the more it got further. "Wait don't go! Who are you?! I want to know!" "Gabriella wake up!" her mother called. Gabriella then opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" "I'm alright mom." Gabriella then hugged her mom.

When school came around, Gabriella met up with Taylor. "So did you sleep well?" "Not really." "What happened?" "I found my secret admirer." "Who was it?" "I couldn't see. The light was blocking his face though his voice was familiar." Gabriella then opened her locker and found another letter. It read:

_Gabriella, _

_I know what was going on yesterday. You and Taylor were going around lunch looking for me. The reason why I wasn't there is because I was scared. This is making you think that I'm not being to open like I was in the letter before. Tell you what, meet me after school in the music room and I'll be more open than just someone who's afraid. _

_Your secret admirer _

Taylor then smiled up to her cheeks. "What is it?" Gabriella asked. "The case is closed! You know who your mystery man would be!" "You're not gonna be there are you!?" "Heck no! I don't wanna ruin you moment when you two kiss!" "What!? Who says that I'm going to kiss him?" "You never know what will happen." Taylor kept on smiling. Gabriella couldn't help but smile a bit. She didn't want to wait for the moment of truth.

As school ended, Gabriella walked around the hallway to get to the music room. As she entered, no one was their. Was this some kind of joke she thought. If this was a joke, people would surprise her and laugh. Gabriella waited for about a minute. Just as she was about to walk out the door, someone opened the door. Her stomach did a roller coaster. This was it, the moment that she finally know who had a crush on her. The one who had been so openly to her. Also the one who had saved her in the dream. Gabriella took a deep breath so that she took this confidently.

The door opened and appeared to be Ryan. Gabriella's eyes went big. She'd never knew that Ryan would like her in the crush way. Gabriella then realized who that voice sounded like in her dream. She also realized why she didn't see him around lunch. Gabriella wanted to make sure if it was him. Just like the question in her dream, "Are you my secret admirer?" "Yes I am." Déjà vu was happening only this time it was real. "Well, I would never expect someone like you to do that," she said. "You probably think I'm a bit of a coward," Ryan replied. "No, I would never think of you like that. If you were, which you aren't, I would never find that letter you sent me." "I hope I didn't scare you." "I wasn't one bit. I was more curious. You really have a way with words." Gabriella felt silly for saying something lame. Ryan didn't mind. "You think we should just stay as friends? If you want to, besides you and Troy might get back together." "We can be a couple. And don't mind Troy. He's not worth my time anymore." Gabriella then put her arms around Ryan's neck as Ryan put his around Gabriella's waist. They had their lips out and put together. Gabriella felt something she never felt before, ever. As they stopped kissing, Taylor popped out her head and grinned. Taylor mouthed, "I told you!" "Go away!" Gabriella mouthed back. Taylor rolled her eyes but still smiled. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked. "Nothing," Gabriella replied. She couldn't be anymore happier then ever. As in every mystery ends, case closed.

* * *

Please rate and review! No flames or any mean comments 


End file.
